In the context of a social network, a connection is a known relationship between two people. Such a connection maybe established between those two people using a social network application that manages the social network. Typically, a connection is established through a request from the first person that is accepted by the second person. The request is often referred to as a friend request or link request. Furthermore, a connection may have an attribute defining how the first person and second person are related. The attribute can be, for example, friends, relatives, colleagues, present and former co-workers, classmates, people that share similar interests, and so on.